


Fixation

by Blooblurr



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooblurr/pseuds/Blooblurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like innocent admiration at first, but Chris’s behavior towards Sonic began to become dubious and Shadow was beginning to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixation

You're Sick

"Nuh uh! No way. " Sonic loudly protested with folded arms and a pout. "No way am I staying here alone while all of you go look for chaos emeralds. " He glared at the multiple faces around the room, his close friends and family. Well, Tails was there so...yeah family. Speaking of Tails, the young kit smiled at Sonic's childish behavior, but out of everyone here, Tails understood why Sonic was so upset by all of this. 

"Oh quit being such a baby Sonic!"

His ear twitched at the voice, not really hearing the words, but only the fact that someone was yelling at him. 

Amy placed her hands on her hips returning the cold glare to Sonic. "You won't be much help with a high fever and fatigue Sonic. You'd just be in the way so I suggest you stay here and rest up. "

A huff was heard from the bed as Sonic rolled his eyes at her harsh words, turning his back towards the raged fueled pink hedgehog who was already pissed about Sonic's rejection towards her nurse persona.

Amy's eye twitched as she grabbed for her piko piko hammer ready to teach the blue hog some manners. 

"AH! Amy! No stop." Tails stood in the line of fire with arms stretched wide protectively in front of his "resting" brother. Scared shitless but determined to keep Sonic from any more harm. "Please...uh." He paused as sweat trickled down his muzzle. "Sonic is just...cranky from his fever. He didn't really mean to be rude he's just-uh delirious. "

" Delirious my blue ass. " Sonic mumbled and Tails shot him a look pleading for him to shut up. 

"What was that Sonic?" Amy questioned with a risen brow her hammer in perfect range to smack Tails and an unruly hedgehog.  
"Uh! Nothing! He just was hoping that you’d have a safe journey and he'll be here when you get back! Right? Sonic? " Tails desperately asked over his shoulder with shaking knees only to find his brother snickering. 

"Right Sonic?!" He asked again through clenched teeth and wide blue eyes. 

" Yeah, Yeah. What Tails said. " 

And just like a light switch Amy changed, her hammer now resting at her feet as she caressed her blushing cheeks. "Oh Sonic. " She cooed practically oozing with affection, her green eyes sparkled.  
"You're only acting this way because you're worried about me. You'll miss me won't you Sonic?" 

Silence was her answer. 

"Don't worry Sonic. It's ok. I know you're shy about your love for me. Don't worry I'll be back before you even know I'm gone!" With hammer in tow Amy grabbed a poor defenseless Knuckles dragging him along for the ride. The Echidna hoped keeping quiet would leave him out of this mess, but as fate always showed time and time again that just wasn't going to be the case. Knuckles knew better than to complain unless he wanted a knot on his noggin to match his attitude. 

Once the two were out of sight Tails let go of the breath he'd been holding in. "You owe me big time Sonic." 

" I gotcha. " He winked giving Tails a thumbs up. " Don't even worry about it. Just say it and I'll do it. "

" Stay here and rest until you get better. "

Sonic should have seen that coming, but with the scratchy throat, burning eyes, swirling headache, and fever really how could he? Even the most rebellious have their limits and Sonic was honestly too tired to protest anymore. "Alright Tails you win, but I’m counting on you to keep things a float while I'm gone...ok?"  
Tails wasn't the most confident in the group, but if Sonic had faith in him then maybe he could actually do this. Tails gave a wide grin and nodded. "I'll do my best Sonic."  
Sonic smiled and opened his arms to give his brother a hug and wasn't shocked to find a fluffy white muzzle buried deep into his shoulder. They both knew each other well enough to understand the frustration. Sonic hated being stationery and Tails didn't like to be without his elder brother’s guidance. Both brothers sat in silence because here words weren't needed. 

When they finally pulled apart Sonic rested his head on a large pillow feeling completely drained of all energy. A weak smile formed on his lips as Tails fluffed up his pillow and tucked the blue hero in.  
His eyelids felt heavy and he didn't even notice that Tails had removed his gloves as he stared at his now bare hands.

"Good night Sonic. " Tails peered over his shoulder at a dozing Sonic who yawned and curled up into a thick white blanket.

“Night buddy.”

Tails turned off the light and shut the door softly letting out another deep breath. " I can do this." He said aloud to himself with a triumphant smile. 

"Do what?" 

His heart nearly beat out of his chest. Chaos! Chris had scared him. He didn't even notice the other until he had spoken. His cheeks turned red from embarrassment. "I..." he stuttered. " Sonic left me in charge, of the chaos emerald search." 

Chris smiled but it was obvious that he only acknowledged part of the information. "So..Sonic is still sick then?" Tails nodded slowly. "He's too stubborn to rest up, but I'm beginning to feel like this cold is...something else."

" What do you mean?"  
" It's just a gut feeling that I have, but Sonic has always been healthy enough to barrel through a cold, yet he’s been sick for three days now."

Chris crossed his arms and nodded as he began to see Tails’s point. 

"Three whole days Chris, and he's showing no signs of improvement. I honestly think he's getting worse. He...he needs to see a doctor Chris or I'm worried he might not pull through this. " Yellow ears flatted as Tails spilled his thoughts. He never doubted his brother, but this was something none of them could control. They needed more help.

" You're not thinking of handing him over to Doctor Eggman are you?"

Tails shook his head. "No that's not what I'm getting at Chris. Sure Eggman is a doctor, but if he knows Sonic is out of commission then-"

"He'd take advantage of it. "

"Exactly. " Tails nodded heading towards the living room of him and Sonic's shared home. " The last thing Sonic needs to worry about is Eggman so I figured I'd ask for a bit more help."

Blue eyes widened staring at Tails in disbelief. "Who else is there to ask? "

"Well I reached out to a few friends of ours at G.U.N. They'll be over soon."

"O-Oh." 

Chris felt helpless towards the situation and Tails could sense that in the boy.  
"Is... there anything I can do to help?" Chris finally added a hand placed over his chest. "I want sonic better soon without him I-I don’t know what I’d do. "

Tails wasn't sure how to answer the question. Everything was already falling into place. Amy and Knuckles were off to secure another emerald, Tails would soon join them, G.U.N had also agreed to assist the group and with no sign of Eggman, yet, he didn’t really know where to add Chris in this plan.

" You could stay here with Sonic."

It was just a suggestion, but Chris seemed to like the idea a lot his eyes sparkled with newly found aspiration and a smile grew on his face.

" You really mean it?"

"Mhmm. " Tails nodded. "I'm sure Sonic wouldn't want to be here all alone anyway. He'd get bored and also be sure to keep him occupied. "

The watch on Tail's wrist began to flicker emitting a bright yellow hue. "Amy and Knuckles found a chaos emerald. Looks like Eggman is there too. I'll be right back Chris." He gave Chris a wave before heading towards the garage. 

The brunette waved back with a smile, but Tails was already gone. Chris let out a sigh as he slumped down into a chair.  
"Keep Sonic occupied. Easier said than done. How am I supposed to keep Sonic's attention for so long?"

" Well why don't you ask him? " The voice was scratchy and a little hoarse, but Chris knew that sweet sound anywhere. 

"Sonic?!"

Sonic gave him his signature grin and thumbs up though it was charming, it wasn't as effective as his healthier version.

"You're supposed to be in bed Sonic. You have a fever. "

"Yeah I know, but my throats killing me and I'm tired of water. Think you can fix me up a cup of cocoa? With whip and don't hold off on the chocolate sauce. "

Chris giggled and nodded. "Coming right up." He opened the fridge, gathering the ingredients needed for the special cup of hot chocolate. Glancing at Sonic over his shoulder a few times and he felt a bit sad. He'd never seen Sonic look so fatigued that luxurious blue coat that always shined and sparkled was now dull and a red hue stained Sonic’s cheeks and nose thanks to his fever. He heard Sonic sniffle as he tugged on his thick white blanket that draped over his shoulders.  
Sonic's hands were bare, no white gloves like usual showing peach colored hands with clear nails. Now that Chris thought about it this was the first time he'd ever seen them bare and he couldn't help but stare. It made him wonder about other things like Sonic’s feet were they humanoid and since he didn’t wear clothes where were his genitalia?

"Do you need some help Chris?"

"Uh no... I just. " He scrambled to get his words together as many other thoughts still clouded his mind. " I was just wondering where the pan was. A small one. "

" Ah, then no wonder you need a little help." Sonic walked over to Chris, joining him in the kitchen. "Tails is really...creative when it comes to well, everything really. " Sonic scratched at his head as he looked around for something. "There's this lever that you pull and-ah! Bingo. Here it is."  
Chris was amazed as a wall opened showing a row of neatly placed kitchen ware all in order by size and shape.

"No kidding huh?"

"Here you go bud. " Sonic smiled handing Chris the pot and Chris got right to work on Sonic's request. Sonic looked at all the cluttered foods on the counter. Milk, soy of course, chocolate powder, sugar, salt, and vanilla extract. " Making the cocoa from scratch? I like your style Chris." Sonic complimented with a wink.

Blood rushed to Chris’s face as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ella taught me how to make it a long time ago. I just never thought I'd share it with someone else. " 

" Well I'm glad it's me. It smells delicious. " The blue hedgehogs nose twitched cutely as he inhaled the sweet scent of vanilla and chocolate. Sonic wasn’t really big on chocolate, but this smelled amazing and right now anything was better than the taste of sickness he had in his mouth.

‘I’m glad too Sonic.’ Chris thought as he brought the temperature down on the stove and watched as the blue hedgehog actually walked over to a cabinet and grabbed two white mugs. “For you.” Sonic said as he handed one over. “And for me.” 

Chris laughed and filled the cup to the brim with hot chocolate. “Only one more thing to do now. “  
Sonic returned to his spot at the table and watched as Chris brought over two mugs of hot chocolate, but only one with whip cream.

“Thanks pal.” 

They both sipped in silence, but Chris’s mind was buzzing with questions and he couldn’t stop his tongue from spewing a few out. “Hey Sonic.” A blue ear flicked in his direction and Chris saw that as his cue to keep talking. “You know I’ve known you all this time and I never really got to ask a lot of things about you. “

Sonic licked the froth from his lips and it sent a shiver down Chris’s spine. “Like what? I remember you asking a lot about what I liked to do and where I liked to go. Did I miss something?”

“Well we’re both older now and though I may not look it, I am around the same age as you so I thought maybe we could open up a bit more to each other as adults. “  
Chris didn’t miss the look of confusion on Sonic’s face and he hoped the question didn’t sound too eerie. 

With a scratch to his chin and another flick of his ear Sonic actually thought the whole thing over. It couldn’t hurt to answer some silly questions and after all Chris was his friend. 

“Alright. I’ll do it.” He answered with a smile as he wrapped the blanket tighter around himself.  
“Ask me anything and I’ll answer truthfully, scouts honor.”

He could feel his heart racing in his chest and his mouth felt dry as the question he so desperately wanted to ask danced on the tip of his tongue. He looked up towards Sonic whose eyes were beginning to droop as he leaned on the table. “Sonic have you ever? “  
“Hmm?” He asked blinking to keep himself from dozing off on the boy. 

“Have you ever had sex?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Sonic story that I have ever written and it was inspired by an episode of Sonic X. There are a few questionable actions in this AU, but they will soon be answered.


End file.
